This Isn't London
by ryelvira
Summary: The Doctor's TARDIS' trajectory is off yet again and lands him in the middle of Mumbai, India, right in the middle of the house of a girl who adores him, a feat that baffles him because he was in the middle of doing something important. He then goes on a journey with his newfound companion to find out what was so bloody important that the TARDIS had to bring him here.


Caution: There be smut ahead. Do enjoy xoxo. Special thanks to my best friend for the prompt :3

* * *

She felt like she was dreaming.

She had seen the episodes on television, she had seen character much like herself react in a hundred different ways, she had heard the same mechanical whirring a hundred times before, but never in a million years did she even _consider_ the idea that she would be hearing it in real life. She felt torn between fear and excitement, anxiety and anticipation, felt stuck in a world somewhere in between reality and the unimaginable, itself, as she watched what should never have been able to happen, happen.

 _Brrrrvrroooommm… Brrrrvrroooommm… Brrrrvrroooommm…_

The Indian girl stared with a mix of shock and awe at the beige colour of her wall as a rectangular portion of it began to turn a faint shade of blue. Then she could make out the faint shape of letters etched onto the faint shade of blue and what looked like the window of a London police box. Then she could see the faint shade of blue, itself.

The TARDIS.

She was struck with such an overwhelming sense of shock and awe that it took her a few, long moments to even _notice_ that the grey-coloured smoke coming out of the TARDIS began to fill the room with urgency. In fact, she didn't even realise until the smoke clouded the room enough for her to feel the familiar sting of a cough building up at the back of her throat as she inhaled the fumes. Shambhavi immediately fell to the ground and lifted her dark blue shirt to cover her nose as she choked on the smoke, exposing her stomach as the doors to the contraption slammed open suddenly, revealing a Doctor shouting to make room and doing the exact same thing.

The Eleventh Doctor, she realised.

For a brief moment, she thought of Ryen, her best friend, and how in Merlin's name she would even bring herself to tell him of what she was seeing. He would think she was kidding, pranking him, because he had been teasing her about the Doctor for months, now. He wouldn't believe her. Merlin, _she didn't believe her own eyes, herself_ , how could she even _begin_ to ask someone else to believe her based solely on her word?

But Ryen really would, she thought for a moment. He trusted her and believed in everything she said, everything she did, everything she would. But even _this,_ would he believe this? Just the sheer absurdity of the situation was implausible, and—

It was the Doctor who brought her out of her thoughts ( _Ryen really would,_ was her conclusion) as he came running out of the door in a panicked dash, his eyes scanning the room for signs of life until they laid upon one Shambhavi on her knees on the floor, choking. "Oi, you! The window, the window!" said the bloke, locking eyes with the girl before pointing to the window.

Shambhavi stared, baffled, for a few extra moments before she came to her senses and realised that she should probably do exactly as the Doctor said lest they both suffocate in her room. She made towards the window near to her in a hurried dash and grasped the pane, pulling herself up so that she would be able to close the window.

The smoke in her room almost immediately seemed to clear out from where they were beginning to build up on her roof as the Doctor coughed some more and took out what she realised immediately to be his signature sonic screwdriver. Shambhavi only stared, and the Doctor stared back with a thankful grin as he extended the hand holding the screwdriver into the air in a motion she had seen a hundred times until prongs extended off the sides of the contraption as it flickered an exciting shade of green. The Doctor stared at it as if he understood immediately while Shambhavi stared, absolutely and completely bewildered by everything the Doctor had done so far.

She had seen him do it a hundred times before, but she realised only now that she still didn't understand what exactly its purpose was. She knew it scanned things, she knew it could advance the plot or what-have-you when it needed to, but she didn't think that such a contraption exactly _needed_ explanation. It was simply part of the story, a part of the world, a plot device made for the drama and theatrics of entertainment. Something that the Doctor did that made him _the_ Doctor, something that she had never given nor needed to give much thought to before.

Until now.

It was what made heart race in panicked and excited ways that it had never raced before. It was what convinced her beyond a shadow of a doubt that she were dreaming. But if she were, then why couldn't any amount of pinching wake her up? It all _felt_ real, it all _was_ real, and that was what struck her with a newfound sense of shock that made her question everything that she had ever faced in that thing she called a life. It was—

Shambhavi was shaken from her thoughts by a groan of frustration from the Doctor as he took his eyes off his screwdriver and pocketed it before pacing back and forth, seemingly annoyed. "Um. D-Doctor?"

The Doctor's attention now shifted towards her completely. For the first time, he had seemed to acknowledge her presence as a _person,_ not just a presence, and stared at her as if he were trying to remember something. "You called me… _Doctor?_ " said the Doctor cautiously, pacing around _her_ in a circle, now, as he took a long, hard work at the girl named Shambhavi. "Huh. Do I know you? I don't know you. I would know. I never forget a face," he said proudly, hardly stopping for a breath as he continued pacing before stopping in front of her, offering a grin, now.

"Anyway, you know me. I don't know you. Hull- _o,_ I'm the Doctor," he said in a flair of British charm, bowing slightly (Shambhavi swooned for a moment at that). "And you are?"

Shambhavi stammered a bit as she attempted to regain her composure. It took a few tries before she could summon an answer, however shaky her voice might've been. "Sh-Sh-Shambhavi," was all she could manage to say.

"Hullo, Sh-Sh-Shambhavi," the Doctor began, mispronouncing her name, though not only because of the extra two syllables.

"Shambhavi," the girl corrected with more composure as she swallowed the lump in her throat and offered the Doctor an amused smile.

"Shambhavi, then," the Doctor said, grinning (though she let the mispronunciation of the second syllable slip. She had been _dying_ to hear her name pronounced by a British bloke, however wrong they said it when they tried, and the fact that _the_ first British bloke to say her name was the Doctor was thrilling, to say the least). "Hullo, nice to meet you," he took her hand and shook it. "Now, if I might trouble you to ask, a little out of the blue, I might add. Have you seen or noticed anything _strange_ lately?"

The girl stared blankly. " _Strange_?" she repeated, confused. "Such as?"

"Oh, I don't know. Out of the ordinary. Robot insects? A Dalek? Anything, really."

She understood completely what he was asking of her, now, and briefly wondered why _this_ of all things had to be among the first things he had said to her. "N-No, I don't think so. Nothing strange. Everything's normal."

The Doctor stared at her curiously for a moment before a troubled look went over his face as he paced back to his TARDIS, peering inside. "The TARDIS is going to need awhile to recharge…" he said to nobody in particular before shifting his attention back to Shambhavi. "Shambhavi ( _wrong again,_ she thought amusedly), where in London am I right now?"

 _London._ He thought he was in London. She felt like she might've burst out in a fit of laughter for a few moments before stifling her giggles and grinning at him. "Doctor, this isn't— Oh, sod it. I'll show you, myself," she said, ushering the Doctor to the next room so that she could lead him outside and show him where he was.

In all his time traveling through time and space, he _has_ to have stopped by Mumbai, right?

* * *

"This isn't _London,_ " the Doctor said in a voice that conveyed a very slight tone of irritation. "That right there… the Gateway, is it? The Gateway of India. Face of the great New Bombay!" The Doctor said, going off on one of his tangents as he stared at the monument before looking back at Shambhavi's confused face.

The Doctor registered her confusion immediately and reached for his screwdriver again, lifting it into the air and then staring at it when the prongs popped back out again. "Oh, sorry. Not quite that time period yet," the Doctor said with a heh. "Mumbai. Twenty-first century, I believe…"

"Twenty-fifteen," Shambhavi said, and the Doctor stared at her as if the numbers meant nothing to him. In one ear and out the other, she supposed. Would specific dates even matter to the Doctor? With all the transversing he did across the universe and across all time periods, would specific dates matter in light of all the dates of the universe? Perhaps not, Shambhavi thought. The Doctor only thought in centuries, ages and periods, and that she understood (though she couldn't quite walk in his shoes).

The Doctor focused back on the screwdriver in his hands again and stared for a few moments. "Ah-a! Uncanny amounts of—" The Doctor paused. "Nothing, it appears. Something, I suppose. Say, would you know if they sold fish and custard around here?"

Shambhavi smiled and let out a brief giggle, finding the thought amusing. It had been the first thing he found pleasant when he met Amy and it would also be the first thing he searched for specifically in his time with her. She had never even _tried_ a morsel of seafood in all her life and she found the notion of craving it amusing for a moment, mostly because the idea of it felt quite a bit foreign to her.

Shambhavi shook her head no and cocked her head a bit to the side. "We could check the market, if you'd like."

"Splendid! Lead the way, then," the Doctor said, moving to lock arms with her as she began to lead the way down the street.

The two of them didn't even make it three blocks before the Doctor's screwdriver began to beep abruptly with the sound of having detected something. He leapt with surprise for a moment but reached for the screwdriver with such uncanny speed that she had barely even registered the movement of his hand. She had _much_ more to learn about Time Lords than what she had already learned from television, she suddenly realised, and that notion made her tilt her head to the side as she stared at him curiously, a playful grin playing at her lips.

And then it struck her right then and there how much more attractive he looked in comparison to how he had looked on television. Episode after episode of Doctor Who, playfully swooning at the motions of the Doctor as he dashed here and there, as he raced down hallways, as he escaped _the_ most dire of situations, ones only people with the luck of the Doctor could escape from, couldn't hold a torch to the thrill of having the Doctor, right there before her.

A tiny, more daring side of her entertained the thought of grabbing the Doctor and snogging him right here and now. It's not as if she had never done it before, Merlin knows the things she's dreamt of in the past… And it wouldn't be too difficult to grab him and do just that. He _is_ , after all, standing right there, bloke of her dreams with such luscious lips…

Shambhavi pursed her lips at the thought of them on hers then shook the idea from her head as the Doctor stared intently at the screwdriver, twisting it around a few times before pointing it off down the street. "It beeps _much_ louder when pointed this way… Ah-a! I knew something was amiss," the Doctor began, taking off down the street in the direction of the beeping as the girl followed in suit, her heart racing with either the excitement of traveling beside the Doctor or the thought of snogging him or some rather strange combination of both.

The girl followed after his brisk pace with such a willing attitude that it triggered the only thought in her head that _wasn't_ about how riveting it was that the Doctor had come to visit her, even if had only just been an accident. She was following someone who was, in essence, nothing but a stranger with no reluctance or hesitation on her part, not even a small doubt that she was being pranked or what-have-you. She was being entirely trusting, and that might have unnerved herself just a day ago, but she felt something else take her by her character and shake it by the harness.

For a second in time, she recalled a specific line of dialogue from the first season of Doctor Who she watched ages ago. _"You know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks, it's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around."_ , and for the first time, she felt this quote, actually _felt it,_ shake her to the bone. She didn't feel like she didn't want to let him down, though that may have been just because there hadn't yet occurred a situation where that was possible, but she felt something so _akin_ to it that it would've scared her if she were the Shambhavi from one day ago.

She felt like an entirely different person acting on entirely different impulses, and the fact that that didn't disturb her, disturbed her. She was being eccentric. She was being fanciful. She was being _dangerous._ She was feeling rather peculiar towards the fact that a newfound need to please her had taken her by the throat, that a newfound need to please made her feel like she would've done _absolutely anything_ for him, had he asked. She—

And for the nth time that day, the Doctor was the one to bring her back to reality as he went on about strange occurrences as the beeping of his screwdriver got louder (It was ironic, Shambhavi thought, that he who made her question reality was also the one who grounded her so far into it). "Now, energy readings in _this_ building are looking rather strange. Are you _sure_ that you haven't seen anything out of the ordinary? No robot men or robots or anything?"

Shambhavi shook her head no again and looked towards the building in question. It was an office complex whose owners had been dealing with a strike, lately, and as strikes go, no employees had yet entered the building, nor would any that day. Everyone skived off their jobs that day and stayed home, or so she had heard from her friends, lately. Just a few days before Amit and a few other blokes had been _begging_ for her to go along with them to the complex to do whatever blokes do in empty buildings, to hang out. But, as schedules go, she could never find the right time to be able to attend their gatherings.

The Doctor, meanwhile, made a sound of frustration as he approached the door and scanned it, not even bothering to check the knob if it were locked. He then proceeded to stare intently at his screwdriver for the millionth time that _hour_ before pointing it at the doorknob again and turning it on. The green light on its tip flickered as it made a whirring sound, and the Doctor reached for the knob shortly afterwards, swinging the door open and rushing into the room in a movement probably intended to surprise whoever might have been hiding behind the door with an exaggerated "Geronimo!" that made Shambhavi giggle.

But there was nobody. Shambhavi followed after him and peered down the hallways to find nothing.

" _Ohhhh,_ " he made another sound of frustration as he kept his screwdriver pointed down the hall, beginning to walk. "Keep watch, Shambhavi (name wrong _again,_ she thought amusedly)."

"Doctor, what even are we looking for?"

The Doctor paused for yet another moment to open a door and scan a room they had passed and, after seemingly finding nothing, turned to face her. "Something. Anything. A reason."

"A reason for what, Doctor?"

"A reason for the TARDIS to take me here. Before I landed in your room, I was chasing pirates across E-Space when the TARDIS fancied a trip to Mumbai," he began, the whirring of his screwdriver beginning to become louder than his voice. He raised his voice in return. "Now, I was doing something _important._ There must be _something_ waiting for me here, or something for me to find, or else the TARDIS wouldn't have come."

Shambhavi just stared as the whirring and beeping and flickering of his screwdriver grew more wild. He was right.

Of all the places in time and space, the TARDIS chose hers. Of all the cities, countries and continents of the world, the TARDIS chose her space and her space alone. Why? Even if it _was_ just an act of sheer randomness, would it not be just as easy for the TARDIS to show up in the house next door? The shop around the corner? The very space in front of the Gateway of India? Of all the people the Doctor could have shown up to, it was her, the girl who knew him. The girl who understood his history. The girl who understood _him._

The TARDIS chose her time, her space, _her_ for a reason, and neither the Doctor nor Shambhavi had any clue what that was.

And then it clicked. It just made so much sense.

"The TARDIS _did_ bring you here for a reason, Doctor."

The Doctor stopped and, for the first time, paid no attention to his screwdriver to face her for a few moments, dazed, before his caution kicked back in and he turned his head to check behind his back for some alien scourge, some ancient relic, some biomechanical insect or what-have-you. "And that reason? I was doing important things when the TARDIS took a fancy to India. Something must have happened. Something must _be_ here," the Doctor insisted, but Shambhavi just smiled.

"Don't you see, Doctor? Of all of time and space, the TARDIS chose mine. The TARDIS chose me, Shambhavi Pandey, girl who knows you. Girl who _understands_ you. Even the saviour of all of time and space needs a break, sometimes, yeah?"

The Doctor stared at her in a way that told her he understood every bit of what she was suggesting completely. She had his full attention, now. Typical bloke.

"Shambhavi," the Doctor started before he was interrupted by the girl.

"Sham _ **bha**_ vi, Doctor," she corrected with a grin, even though she found his entire British demeanour absolutely _charming,_ mispronunciation or no.

"Sham _ **bha**_ vi," he tried and failed, but she let it pass this time (and relished the slightly accomplished look on his face when he thought he got it right). "In all the centuries I've known the girl (700 years, mind you!), she has _never_ done something even _remotely_ close to what you're suggesting she's doing now. What makes you think she's starting now?"

The girl smirked and snatched the screwdriver out of the Doctor's hand, much to the Doctor's dismay, and dashed to where it was blinking. It led to an empty cubicle with an L-shaped desk taking up a quarter of the room-space, separating the chair behind the desk from the entrance. "The signal comes from here, Doctor. Right here. Right now. There's nothing here but me. You're asking why she's starting now? It's because she's finally found me."

And before she could stop herself, she reached out and grabbed the Doctor by his collars, pulling him towards her as she backed up against a wall and angled her lips upwards so that his lips crashed into hers. A tiny part of her wished that he could have been wearing a tie instead of a bow tie so that she would be able to pull him towards her by that, but the rest of her went wild for the bow tie beneath his chin.

He tasted like, well, _the Doctor._ He tasted like everything she imagined he'd taste like, _beyond_ everything she'd imagined he'd taste like, if such a heavenly taste existed. The warmth of his lips felt so absolutely _lovely_ that it made her want to crash her lips against his for the rest of her life, for the rest of eternity, and it didn't help at all that the she frequently breathed in the gruff and _Doctor_ of his intoxicating scent, a scent that made her fall so absolutely head-over-heels for him that she felt that, had her head been clearer, she would have found it amusing.

Once more, she caught a whiff of that aroma of his that drove her wild enough to do something as illicit as what she was doing now and pulled him even closer to her, pushing her lips closer to his whenever he attempted to pull back. And then, in the breath of a moment (and just a moment), she felt the Doctor very carefully kiss her back For the sweet, sweet breath of a moment, he kissed her back, and the fleeting joy that accompanied Shambhavi with that fact was enough to convince her to press her lips even harder against his even when he was beginning to feel tempted to pull away.

"Mpff… _MMMppppffff…_ " the Doctor mumbled something that sounded somewhere between protest and desire as he grabbed her wrists and moved them away, unintentionally pinning her against the wall as he pulled his lips back and stared at her, his breathing noticeable. Shambhavi pouted at him with want.

"No, no, no, no, no, Shambhavi," the Doctor began, his words saying one thing but the hesitation and tone with which he said them conveying something else. "I am a _Time Lord,_ Shambhavi. You should know that," the Doctor said as Shambhavi scoffed.

"And I am only human, Doctor," she said with a purr in her voice that she didn't even know she could pull off. Then she repeated the same motion and leaned her head forwards a bit, stopping when her lips were only a fingertip away from the Doctor's as her hands broke free from his clutches. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she felt his body move ever so subtly closer to hers, and she knew, from that point on, that a time bomb had went off. It was only a matter of time now… A matter of time as she tightened her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes as her lips ever so carefully grazed his, filling her with such anticipation that she felt if he didn't move first, she'd move again…

But then he _did_ move, and with much, _much_ less hesitation than before. His arms travelled from where they were beside him to her hips, holding her so gently and pushing her even closer to the wall as he moved himself closer to compensate for the growing space between them. His lips crashed against hers with such ferociousness that she felt his teeth bump against hers, but in the passion of the moment, she didn't fucking care. All that mattered was the snogging and the holding and the _oh, so lovely way he's holding me_ and the fact that every fiber of her being seemed to burn with a desire that was entirely new to her.

She had heard about this passion a million times before. She had seen it in the things she's read and in all the movies she's watched and in all the songs she's sang but never in a thousand years did she ever imagine _herself_ being the one to feel it. She had never felt this much for anybody, she had never been in a situation where every inch of her skin begged to be touched, where every bone in her body seemed to tremble with a newfound sense of bliss as she felt herself melting away into his arms… And melt away she did, she realised as she recalled the quote from before… Something about dangerousness and wanting to please the Doctor and she knew that her quote had fuck all about the current idea of pleasing in _her_ mind right now but she knew that that was all she had wanted to do. She felt like she would do anything for him, absolutely _anything,_ including those _things_ in an entirely different realm to what she things she had imagined herself doing for him just fifteen minutes ago; and it didn't help at all that the Doctor now had her fully pinned against the wall, back flat and groin pressed close to hers and everything and it all made her head spin and it all made her head dizzy and it all made her want _him_ all the more.

"Oh, _Doctor,_ " she felt herself say even though she didn't really think it. It was impulse. It was what slipped out as she felt the Doctor move his attention away from her luscious lips (now pink with the softness of having been bitten) to the crook of her skin in between her neck and her shoulder blade. It was something that slipped out of her mouth in the red hot passion of the moment and she _loved_ it. It was new to her and she absolutely _loved_ it.

It was in that moment that she also felt a familiar yet unfamiliar tingle _down there_ for the Doctor; except, it wasn't a tingle. It was familiar in the way she had felt softened versions of what she was currently feeling before, but unfamiliar in the way that it felt breath-taking, that it made her practically pant and whimper for him. It was a tingling fire that roared whenever it was so much as brushed and a fire that spread out from between her legs to every bone in her body, to every inch of skin that the Doctor touched, from the way his hands occasionally brushed her loins beneath her shirt to the way he sometimes brushed her arm as he moved to hold her hands to the way his bloody lips felt against her skin.

Her breathing grew erratic as another whimper escaped her while the Doctor wrapped his arms around her hips, bracing to lift her. Some primal instinct in Shambhavi took over as she quickly moved to wrap her legs around him as he began to lift her. Now her weight was supported by the wall and the Doctor's forehead was pressed against hers, and the two of them shared the space of their breath as they both breathed heavily and stared into each other's eyes, sharing a moment of intimacy that only the Doctor and Shambhavi could have shared. She panted heavily and fidgeted a small bit just as the Doctor began to do the same, and what happened next rendered her unable to breath for a few moments.

When she had readjusted her legs around the Doctor's waist to steady herself, she realised something that made the fires of desire burning in her bones just a second ago pale in comparison to the new flames that arose. In between her legs, she felt something hard, something _stiff,_ something that she didn't even have to look down to know what it was, and it felt intoxicating. All the evidence of everything that happened since they walked into this cubicle was _right there,_ all the evidence needed to prove that the Doctor was just as crazy for her as she was for him. Instinct won over and a whole different part of Shambhavi came out as she began to grind herself against it, slowly at first but building up pace as the seconds went by.

By now, she could actually _feel_ something down there, as if all the passion and hotness was beginning to be too much for her and that if she didn't get her knickers off in the next five minutes, she'd die. She _needed_ him, she _needed_ what she was feeling in between her legs now, _now,_ _ **now**_ , and she just _knew_ that terrible things would happen if she weren't satisfied in that instant, and for a brief moment of time, she allowed herself the liberty to imagine the bulge rubbing up against her in between her legs inside of her, and _that_ was she knew she was fucked.

After all, the girl _had_ imagined other people in that fashion, and it had always been detrimental. She remembered the days when she would imagine a bloke at school during her alone time, and the fact remained that she could _still_ barely look him in the eyes for fear of what might enter her head. The fact that she had just allowed the Doctor this liberty meant that she had past the point of no return, that there was no more turning back.

And a small part of her was okay with that.

She would not leave this cubicle without getting shagged so hard against _something_ that she would lose her head, and she was _so close_ to that right now. It was only a matter of time, a matter of when, no more a matter of _if_ , and a spark of excitement flowed through her every vein as the Doctor began to lift her off the wall.

Her cheeks felt warm as she held on even closer to the Doctor and pressed her lips against his hard, for the first time in a few moments. Just a few moments of no snogging, and she was almost surprised to learn that she had already longed for the taste of his lips _so much,_ she had missed it and the warmness of his lips against hers just reminded her even more (if such a thing were possible) that she was going crazy, going wild for this bloke in a way she had never gone before, and, once again, it didn't help at all that the Doctor's hands had travelled down the length of her spine in a way that made her groan to grasp firmly onto her ass.

Shambhavi gasped with pleasant surprise as he did so and then parted his lips with her tongue as he sat her atop the office desk and cleared out the top of it with such urgency that it convinced her that the Doctor wanted this, _needed this_ , as much as she did. She felt herself melt even further at the thought and knew that the Shambhavi of an hour ago would have found this amusing, but she knew this and this only, for the Shambhavi of an hour ago was now lost in the flurry of thoughts that was her mind.

Right now, she was lost in thought, lost in the present. She was functioning on pure impulse now and felt like such mush in his arms as she sat atop the desk of that cubicle, her legs spread and the Doctor filling the space between them. Her mind was lost to his touch, to his scent, to his kiss, to his _everything_ and the only Shambhavi thought left in her was: _Oh gawd, I can't believe I'm doing this._ The only Shambhavi thought as her hands acted on their own accord and reached behind the Doctor, running underneath his coat in a desperate attempt to _feel_ the Doctor as the Doctor, himself, began to unbutton his coat one by one until his shirts hung open save for the top button, revealing a firm and built and muscular and _oh, so sexy_ chest that made Shambhavi moan.

The Doctor's hands moved from his coat to her shirt, pulling it off her in the space of three seconds, after which Shambhavi was already leaning forwards to taste the Doctor's lips again. Every moment not spent touching or snogging felt wasted, and she cherished every earth-shattering, breath-taking and ravishing touch, from the gentle way his legs would occasionally brush against hers to the way his lips pressed so hungrily against hers to the bloody way he felt so _hard_ in between her legs.

Her breathing grew even more erratic as a brilliant thought occurred to her. As the Doctor grinded himself even more deeply into her between her legs, she separated her lips from his and moved her lips down in a trail of kisses that moved down his neck ( _his oh, so tasty neck_ ) to the skin of his test ( _she felt like she could just taste his skin, and it made her even hotter_ ) to the last button at the top of his shirt. She bit wildly and hungrily at it and tasted the fabric of his shirt as she fiddled with her teeth and tongue to unbutton it for a few moments as the Doctor moved his hips and grinded his bulge against her in a circular motion.

Their breathing filled the room now, and once or twice the Doctor would even let out an _oh, oh Shambhavi_ in that bloody _British,_ risqué way of his as she continued to try to free his shirt. And then she did it. His shirt unclasped in a quick motion to reveal even more of his chest, and she kissed it lovingly as it occurred to her that his shirt was only being held in place by the bow tie around his collar.

" _Oh…_ " slipped out of her lips as a brief thought of Ryen and what he's said before crossed her mind. _It gets to your head._ Never had a statement been any truer than it was in that moment as her hands moved down his back frantically to grab at his belt buckle. And then, like with every single other thought that went through her mind, the saying was gone. She had forgotten about it completely in the passion of the moment as the Doctor realised what she was wanting immediately as his hands moved down to unbuckle his belt.

And then his pants fell to the ground with a thud along with his knickers. It had happened so quickly and she barely had time to register it and when she _did,_ she stared with her mouth open and erratic breathing at the Doctor's erect member between her legs. It made her whimper with pure lust and desire that went straight to her head as the Doctor kicked away his pants and moved his hands down to where Shambhavi's jeans were.

He began to fumble with unbuttoning them as Shambhavi, herself, tossed a bunch of her hair over her shoulders in a futile attempt to give the Doctor a clear view of, well, _herself._ Locks of her hair stuck to her body where she was beginning to sweat due to how _hot_ it all felt and she tossed the thought out of her head as she reached behind her body to unclasp her bra just as the Doctor finally unbuttoned her jeans.

She lifted her bottom off the desk for a moment to allow the Doctor to properly pull off her jeans and everything else as she moved to take off the straps of her bra. Then in another streak of absolute brilliance, she arched her back to give the Doctor a _great_ view of her chest as her bra slowly fell, exposing her naked breasts as she bit her lip with absolute passion and stared at him. Gawd, she could just get off on the look he gave her, alone, and to know that she'd soon start to…

Her mind went completely blank as the Doctor leaned over her and snogged, her, parting her lips with his tongue as both of his hands moved to pin her against the desk by her wrists. She was beginning to feel utterly and completely dominated and _oh, god, she was absolutely fine with that._ Her legs hung over the edge of the desk and the Doctor, though he managed to take off her jeans with quickness, hadn't even bothered to properly take off her panties, so they hung by her ankles as the Doctor moved to press himself against the space in between her legs, and just the idea of her getting shagged against a desk with her panties hanging off of one foot had a naughty streak to it that did so many things to her, that made her whimper and moan for the Doctor.

Another gasp escaped her lips as the Doctor released one of her wrists to hold the back of her neck as he leaned closer to taste her for the nth time that hour, and she responded in kind by grabbing a handful of the Doctor's hair and pulling him ever so closer. She did the same with the other hand when he released her wrist as he moved that hand down to caress her body, moving down her arm to the space below as he squeezed her breasts gently in a motion that made her breathing turn even more erratic. Whimpers escaped her lips every other breath, by now, and she was begging, just _begging_ to have him inside her.

"Just _shag_ me already, gawd," she managed in between desperate breaths just as the Doctor positioned himself in between her legs. She felt him, actually _felt_ him, now, and the ease by which he slid the tip of himself along the lips in between her legs suggested that she was aroused further than she had ever been aroused in her life. She _had_ felt wetness form between her legs before, but she had never been _this_ wet and _oh, gawd,_ she moaned as she felt the tip of the Doctor rub against her.

Her arms were grabbing onto him for dear life, now. The anticipation was killing her, the passion of the moment was slowly becoming _pain_ as she felt the need for him skyrocket as she felt the warmth of his tip against her nether regions. She inhaled sharply once, then proceeded only with lights breaths as the hotness was beginning to overcome her senses. She felt herself lose touch with reality more and more as she pulled his torso against hers and panted in his ears, begged for him in whispers and moans as her fingers slowly began to scratch his back as she _longed_ for even more of him.

"Just fuck me already," she said in hushed whispers, not because she was afraid of being caught but because the mere act of speaking, she felt, was far too much for her to handle. Her senses were on overload and she felt sweat beads beginning to form all over her body and she—

She gasped.

He did it. He finally bloody did it.

The Doctor's cock slid into her in one slow, measured movement and she held her breath as the warmth that enveloped her entire body and the fire of her lust grew even _hotter_ with every inch deeper the Doctor went. She felt his breath against her skin and his hands holding down her hips as she arched her back just as the Doctor let out a strangled moan, unable to hold back his moans any longer, and she treasured this moment, absolutely _treasured_ it, the feeling that the space being filled by the Doctor in between her legs was made for _him and only him_ and the way their bodies seemed to move in unison and the way his gasps felt like fire on her throat as she dug her nails even deeper into his back as he plunged even deeper into _her._

"A-Are you okay?" The Doctor whispered in between breaths as his hands moved to caress her hips, to grab and squeeze her backside, to feel every inch of skin in between her thighs and stomach and to _feel_ her in general as he stopped sliding deeper, an action that made Shambhavi pout and whimper for more. Stopping was the _last_ thing she had wanted him to do, so she nodded frantically and let out a moan as she felt the Doctor slide even deeper into her and exhale on the skin of her throat.

He bottomed out after a few precious moments and angled his face in a way that allowed him to taste her lips again, a motion that reminded Shambhavi that she needed to _breathe._ She let out the breath that she had no clue she was holding and lost herself even deeper in the moment, cherishing the taste of his soft lips as their tongues flicked at each other, fighting for dominance.

And then he slid back out of her. And then he slowly slid back in in a motion that sent waves of pain and pleasure through her body, and she couldn't help but match his thrusts when she could.

 _Oh gawd—_ was all she could think and moan as his pace in and out of her quickened and as his breathing and moans began to grow even more erratic and loud. Everything felt so bloody amazing, everything felt so sensual, every small movement seemed to make her nether regions throb and ebb with a pain that felt so good. She arched her back in pleasure again as the Doctor followed her, and the pain on her tailbone told her that it would probably bruise soon. She would probably be sore by the end of the day, but right now, every bone in her body ached for more, every inch of her skin begged to be felt, every single shred of what made Shambhavi, Shambhavi moaned and begged for the Doctor to _feel_ her, and he obliged, moving his hands up and down her body as his lips broke the kiss as he went to nibble on a spot of her skin behind her ear.

 _That's going to leave a mark,_ she thought naughtily as she cocked her head to the side to allow the Doctor more ease of access, and something about leaving _his_ mark on her worked her up even further. And then, as if she couldn't be aroused any further, she was. The Doctor's hands had slipped down her body and onto her backside, forcing Shambhavi to move her hips up to make space for his hands beneath her. Her thighs ached under the weight they were supporting before the Doctor continued his pace again at a different angle, and then the weight on her thighs suddenly meant nothing as another, more satisfying pain overshadowed it.

 _Oh._

He had found her sweet spot, the one angle that made her let out a small of shriek of pure satisfaction as she lost the grip that her hands had on his back. Her toes curled as a new sensation moved across her body and her legs squeezed the Doctor's hips for a moment before they wrapped around him again, begging him to plunge even deeper. Her hands reached for the sides of the desk and found it, and she grasped them tightly to steady herself as she lost every thought of what was real and what wasn't in favour of the unbearable pleasure and pain of it all, a pleasure and pain that made her moan the Doctor's name and whimper as she felt his cock ramming and sliding into that one spot over and over again, sending her teetering off the edge of satisfaction as her moans grew louder and louder.

But something had stopped her from reaching it. She was teetering off the edge of satisfaction before the pleasure sent her spiralling off into an orgasm, but she needed one last thing, one _final push,_ one more sensation to bring her off the edge of where she was hanging because, as bloody marvellous as it all felt, she needed just _one more thing._ And, as the Doctor usually does, he gave her what was needed.

His hand slowly travelled around the length of her thigh and found her in between the legs, right above where he was sliding into her. She felt his hand there and looked and immediately knew what he was doing, moaning one last time as he began to make circular motions around her abdomen in a way that made her moan one last time before her jaw dropped.

" _Fuck me, Doctor…"_ she moaned one last time just as she felt what the Doctor was doing, and just the small motion of making circular movements around that area was enough to send her spiralling off the plateau she had been hovering over. She felt herself _explode,_ erupt with pleasure as warmth travelled across every nerve in her body, as she felt the muscles against the Doctor's cock begin to contract and throb with pure pleasure.

Her cheeks felt warmer than they had ever felt in her life, and it didn't help at all that she was holding her breath, savouring every second of the moment as the pleasure of release overtook her, and it _really, really_ helped that the Doctor kept his pace as she felt herself contract around the Doctor once, then twice, then thrice, then, _oh, gawd,_ four times, and— _five times—_ She simply lay there, jaw dropped for the entire nine seconds, in silence, pleasure and fire and adrenaline coursing through her veins, just _feeling_ the intensity of it all—

And then she let out the breath she was holding. She lifted her hands off the edge of the desk, not realising how hard she had been grasping onto them as the Doctor stopped his thrusting for a moments, giving her a few moments to breath silently. He bent over her, still inside of her, and kissed her longingly, and she reciprocated, hearing the click of their lips as they snogged each other lovingly and reaching up to hold his hands for a few seconds before pulling back and just staring into his eyes.

"Oh, _Doctor…_ " she moaned quietly just as the Doctor slid his cock out of her, and she valued the sweetness of his breath, the gentleness of his touch right before she felt the fires of desire overtake her slowly again, triggered by the same look in the Doctor's eyes.

"Get up," the Doctor commanded her, and she obliged, feeling the same willingness to do _anything_ he asked, as soon as he asked. And as soon as she had done what he said, he turned her around and bent over the desk, herself. She felt the touch of metal against her cheek, chest and knees and braced herself for what was to come, grabbing onto the edges of the desk for the second time as she felt the tip of the Doctor's cock run alongside the lips of her pussy for the second time, that day.

She took in a deep breath just as she felt the Doctor slide his cock into her, again. She felt totally and completely at his mercy and she was more than okay with that, breathing more erratically as his pace roughened and she felt herself hitting the desk because the sheer force of his thrusting had shoved her forwards somewhat, and she was totally fine with that. _Loved_ it, really. She loved every tiny movement of him inside of her because it sent shivers of warmth up her spin and to every nerve in her body, exciting her and making her squeal and whimper, though she was much quieter in tone.

She even felt the familiar, throbbing pain between her legs that she had come to associate with an orgasm as the Doctor rammed himself into her roughly, and moaned rhythmically with his thrusts. The throbbing goodness of it all was, however, slowly starting to become a dull, numb, convulsing ache as the Doctor continued his pace, but she just gasped, savouring every moment, every thrust, every time when the Doctor's tool would rub up against her walls and whimper as he reckless drove too deep (which was happening more often, the rougher and more into it he got).

In fact, she felt like she would have come a second time if it weren't for the waves of numbing pleasure that had made its way across her body the last time. The fires of lust still burned across every bone in her body, and many parts of her still _wanted_ him, but she found that the fires now simmered down into a dull ache in between her legs as the Doctor had his way with her; and, judging by how rough and reckless he was beginning to handle her, the Doctor was going to come, soon, and the thought of it reignited her lust for him, and it helped all the more when the Doctor now moved his hands from her hips to her shoulders. The Doctor was now in complete control of her thrusts, and she gasped and moaned as he moved her back and forth on his cock, and something about her position of it all and being utterly and completely _dominated_ by the Doctor sent waves of primal lust in her, and she felt everything that was not the Doctor fade away.

She felt her heart race and another wave of pleasure as her pussy throbbed while he was inside her, and, for the last time that day, she felt the fires of lust overtake her. She felt like she had smouldering embers in between her legs, and that she needed the Doctor's come to put out the last of the flames. She was lost in his touch, his kisses, his hands, all things _Doctor,_ and then she felt something warm splash her.

The Doctor stopped thrusting now and bent over her, breathing heavily onto the crook of her neck as his grasp on her shoulders tightened. " _Oh, Sham— vi…_ " she heard the Doctor groan in her ear as she felt the warm splash of come inside of her. She gasped in return as her knuckles went red with how hard she was holding onto the edges, and could only lay there, jaw-dropped and eyes rolling, as she felt the Doctor's cock slide out of her and a warm splash on her back. She thought he was finished, but the Doctor continued to rub the tip of his member up and down her backside in a way that made her gasp his name for a few moments before the Doctor stood up for a few moments, allowing her to roll over on the desk.

Upon rolling over, the Doctor lay on top of her, his now limp erection tapping her on the thigh a few times as they both shifted, and tasted her, snogged her with a more gentle and loving passion than all that had come just moments ago, and she cherished it. She reciprocated his every kiss as her eyes closed on their own accord and her arms acted of their own volition and reached to wrap around his neck. She was lost in bliss, lost in heaven, lost in a wonderland so deep that nothing could wrench her out of it, and she pulled back from the snogging and simply pressed her forehead against his, staring into the Doctor's eyes as they both panted, out of breath due to all the excitement of what had just gone on between them.

A few moments of silence followed (a silence much needed, Shambhavi thought, so that she could properly cherish him, the colour of his dark green eyes and the shape of his jawline and the way he looked so absolutely _dashing_ this close and so on…) with the only sound in the room being that of their breathless panting as they felt each other up, showed love and affection to every inch of skin before they both giggled. Shambhavi smiled, cocked her head, then leaned closer to follow his jawline with her lips for a few moments before he chose to do the same to her, pressing his lips against her skin starting right below her ear and leaving behind a trail of kisses as he made his way towards her chin, then down her neck as he moved down her chest and pleasured her with his tongue. Shambhavi moaned in return and arched her back, feeling utterly exhausted as the Doctor had his way again before moving back up to taste her lips, and she gladly accepted his tongue as it parted her lips and tickled the roof of her mouth.

And then more silence and more affectionate stares as they listened to each other breathing, smiling when the other smiled and giggling when the other giggled until finally, Shambhavi found her voice again for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"The TARDIS sure does know what you like, doesn't she, Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled at this and planted his lips on hers again, tasting the sweet taste of her lips and breathing in her citrusy scent as she did the same, framing this moment in her memory as she tried to go over every tiny little detail. The way he tasted, his musky scent, the way he smelled oh, so delicious and the small drive to do it all over again… and she totally would, if only she had the stamina. She cursed the aching pain in between her legs for a moment before remembering what exactly had caused them, and then she realised that she wouldn't exactly mind it too much if she were completely unable to walk for the next few days… as long as the Doctor was the reason for it.

She smiled at the thought before pouting with want as she felt the Doctor pull back, again. "The TARDIS," the Doctor began. "Would _love_ to meet you, now that I think about it."

And Shambhavi just tightened her arms around the Doctor and smiled at this.


End file.
